


The Trials of Aphrodite

by HarlequinKing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, aphrodite gets character development, aphrodite is punished for the war, i don’t know if I’ll end up doing Solangleo or valdeangelo, will solace gets character development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinKing/pseuds/HarlequinKing
Summary: Aphrodite is the one blamed for the war against the Gaea and is sent down to earth as a mortal to serve under a master until she proves she can be a god again. Needless to say things aren't going as Zeus intended. Otherwise known as Aphrodite learns to love and embrace herself and her beauty along with her passions.---Will Solace gets character development------I don't know if I want to put solangelo  in since it doesn't flow well so I might end doing valdengelo instead---





	1. The Dumpster and The Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite/Finley has They/Them pronouns

The sky changes as they fall with blues twirling endlessly in the sky. Trails of white slipping in and out of view as they fall almost endlessly down and then as quick.

As it came, it ends. The darkness swallows them and they hit something clunky and when they open their eyes they recognize that they're in a dumpster in an alley. They get themselves up, struggling to stand properly but they quickly adjust. Their limbs are shorter than their regular form as well as their hair. They stumble through the alley way. As they come to the edge of the alley, they take a deep breath and wipe off the small pieces of garbage off of them before taking a step forward and into the street. 

They take in their surroundings and see a small public bathroom near the end of the street and on the edge of a park. They walk forward, their legs feeling like jelly but they move forward anyway. They finally make it to the bathroom and step into the largest stall, inside is a mirror and a sink along with the regular toilet and dispenser.

They look into the mirror and see a roughly 15 maybe 16 year old if they're lucky, with curly black hair cut short, freckles, and acne. Their eyes trail down and on to their outfit. It doesn't match, which irritates them but they're currently just happy it covers them.

Black overalls and a black t-shirt with a gray and green pattern on it. Their shoes were bright red running shoes and her socks were bubblegum pink. Their hands run down the sides of their overalls in an attempt to find anything that would tell them who they now were. Their hands finally found a pocket as they continued staring in awe of their new body. They grabbed a thick item and brought out a brown leather wallet and opened it up, in it was a drivers permit which had a picture of them in it and the name Finley Bean on it. They looked for money and saw a few measly bucks and sighed. Guess Zeus wanted them to find their "master" as quickly as possible.

They looked back down at their body that was definitely not what they were used to; the hideous combination of whatever it was they were wearing. They stepped out of the bathroom stall and out onto the streets once again. Finley looked around and found a map with the title of the city and smiled, knowing now where they were and how to get to camp. They didn't have enough money for a cab so they'd have to walk but that was fine, they didn't want to waste their very limited money too soon anyway.

Making their way from the city and to Long Island made them tired but they managed to get there before dark. Before completely leaving the city, they had used most of their limited cash on a sturdy metal baseball bat to defend themself from monsters. They made it about three football fields away from the entrance to Camp Half-blood before a large black dog with rows of razor-sharp teeth came running through the forest going straight for them. Suddenly a sense of relief hit them as they realized they had a weapon on them.

The large dog ran closer and pounced but quickly was falling backwards and away from Finley as they swung the baseball bat. As the dog started to get up, Finley ran for it knowing they wouldn't make it but trying to get space between them and the dog. Finley made it around twenty feet before they heard growls, to their luck they turned and swung, knocking the dog back. They kept with the momentum and turned, they began running again. Sprinting through the forest, dodging trees and hitting the same hound over and over with a baseball bat was unsurprisingly very tiring.

Finley had made it past most of the trees and was coming up on the hill. They were so close, then they heard a growl and was pushed to the ground, two pairs of sharp claws throwing her down. The dog reared back slightly and then came back down and was met with instead of soft flesh, it was met with hard metal. The dog growled and Finley could see all the sharp jagged teeth on full display. Their arms felt like noodles and they were already so tired but they pushed against the hillside with all their might and managed to get up even though the dog still trying to bite them. Finley hit the hound once more but this time with all strength they could possibly have, they heard the sick snap of the jaw bone breaking and when it tried to attack one last time, they hit it over the head swinging the bat down on its skull. The snap made them want to vomit as the bat bounced back from the sudden stop in momentum.

Instead of blood, it exploded into golden powder except for a canine tooth that had been broken in the same swing as the jaw. Picking it up and sliding it into their pocket, Finley then looked towards the entrance to the camp and walked slowly towards it. Too tired to even slightly jog or speed walk, they made it through the gate, skin tingling as they passed by the barrier before collapsing in a heap at the base of the tree.


	2. The Big House

The sun shone brightly into their eyes as they woke up in a slight daze. Looking around they saw wooden rafters. They sat up to see things you would usually see in a hospital, such as IVs and beds. Struggling to get to their feet, they saw a boy with blond hair rushing over to them.

“Oh thank gods you’re awake! You had us scared for a second there. My name’s Will Solace, if you feel well enough I’m just going to check a few things, clean your bandages, and then I’ll take you to the Big House to talk to the camp director Mr. D,” He said, looking at Finley then to the clipboard he was carrying.

Deciding to play the new camper card, deeming it the safest option, Finley looked around confused for a second before looking at Will and saying, “Yeah I’m feeling alright, where are we? I just remember running from a very large dog and stumbling in here”.

Will looked at them with surprise before looking back at the clipboard and then looking back at them, “This is Camp Half -blood. Mr. D will explain everything to you or Chiron will, depending on who’s there. Actually, probably Chiron. Seeing as how Mr. D hasn’t been here for a very long while.”   
  
He pauses for a moment to continue checking over their vitals, “Okay everything sounds and looks fine so I’m going to change your bandages real quick. That hellhound really did you dirty, you’re very lucky that you got into the camp before you passed out. Your clothes are slightly ruined but I’m pretty sure it was just your shirt so when we go by the big house we can grab an extra”, Will said while going behind Finley’s back and slowly removing the bandages on both of their shoulders before cleaning them and replacing the bandages.

“Okay and we are good to go I’ll take you to the Big House so Chiron can explain everything to you and get you a less bloody shirt”.   
  
Will slowly ushered Finley toward the door of the infirmary while taking off his white coat and stethoscope, hanging his coat and placing his stethoscope on the table before walking out as well.

To say Finley was overwhelmed would be an understatement of the century. They had been and seen the entire camp before but that was when they still had all their power. It wouldn’t do any good to pretend they weren’t slightly overwhelmed.

Beautiful weather shined down on the camp, different cabins circled in some kind of omega sign. Most had a very colorful or themed cabin and a large rock climbing wall with what looked like lava sprawled down it. Finley tried to stay calm, they really did, it just wasn’t working.   
  
Will eventually saw they were panicking and attempted to calm them down before he gave up and gave them some space for a couple of minutes. Before they could finally calm their thoughts, Will saw they had calmed down and hesitantly took them toward the Big House. It was a two story house and when they walked up to the front door knocked, the two were immediately let inside by a larger girl with black hair and anger sketched into her features.

“Will, there you are! You’re late to a cabin leader meeting, which you should have been early to so I could talk to you about the capture the flag match next week.” She the turned and noticed Finley, “Will, who is this?”

“I’m Finley Bean. I’m new here, I just woke up and Will brought me here to speak with Chiron about what’s going on. ‘Cause last thing I remember was hitting a big dog with a baseball bat,” Finley introduced themself, attempting to sound as clueless as possible.

“Oh, you’re the girl that stumbled into camp yesterday with the baseball bat,” she drawled off.

“I prefer they/them actually, if you don’t mind,” Finley told the girl quietly, not wanting to interrupt.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, that’s on me. Uhm, you’re the kid that stumbled into camp yesterday with the baseball bat. Feeling better I’d hope anyway, I don’t think Chiron is here so...,” she trailed off.

“Uh, you can sit in on the meeting so when Chiron finally shows up you can speak with him. We’ll have one of the others explain it to you’” Will suddenly said, obviously surprising both him and the girl in front of him.

“Alright, sure, I’m willing to wait. Besides, I probably won’t understand anything you talk about,” Finley admitted, before waiting for the girl to reluctantly step out of the way, allowing Will and Finley into the Big House.

The girl lead them down a hallway and into another room, currently holding a bunch of teenagers all looking slightly pissed off and arguing with each other. Before one of them notices that we had come in, hit the one to his left.

“Glad to see you could make it Will, we thought you weren’t going to be able to based on your past history of barely ever coming to meetings,” one says in a voice that is dripping with condescension.

“Ah, I apologize for caring about others and worrying about your half brother who pissed off a pegasus got kicked so far back he landed in the archery range and got shot but do go on, I’d love to see you join him there. Then again, I’d be forcing my siblings to deal with your condescending attitude and I just couldn’t bare to put my siblings in a situation where they might accidentally slip poison in the IV bags they’re giving you,” Will replied annoyed, obviously done with him already.

“What could you do? You’re a healer,” the boy sneered, laughing in the same condescending tone that already made Finley want to punch him in the throat to make him stop talking.

“I’m an army healer, I could break all the bones in your body while naming them. Sure, you might pass out after sixteen but I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind learning about the different bones of the body while I break them one by one because by then, ambrosia and nectar wouldn’t be able to fix the damage so no matter what you do, you’d be useless in a fight. Not that you aren’t already but you’d be more of a liability than usual and eventually you’d get too tired of living without purpose and put your self down like the dog you are,” Will said harshly as everyone in the room looked at him in shock and then back to the boy.

“How dare you! I am the leader of the Ares cabin, I will end you where you stand!”

Ah, Ares children were always so arrogant and judging by how short he was, probably had a Napoleon complex in there too.

“As if. You only got your title ‘cause Clarisse is in college. If she had any idea of what you were doing here you’d immediately get that title removed and you know it. So, how about you sit down and shut up before you do something you’d regret,” he said, waiting for the Ares boy to sit down before turning around and looking at Finley.

“This is Finley Bean, we don’t know who they’re the child of but they ran in here on accident after killing a hellhound with a regular baseball bat. We figured they’d hang here until we can get Chiron to explain everything to them or until we can get they’re parent to claim them. Then the leader of that cabin can explain it to them,” Will explained. Right on cue, a pink dove shines above their head, held there by sheer force of will, as their small amount of power drains keeping the symbol present cause there is no way in actual Hades they’re telling them what happened.

“Perfect! Piper can explain it to them when the meeting is over,” the Ares kid said.

“Piper isn’t here right now, she’s with Jason in Los Angeles. Best we have is Drew and is that really the first impression we want to give?” another girl to the right rhetorically asks.

“It’s fine, really, I’m sure I’d be fine talking to anyone as long as they tell me what’s going on here. ‘Cause right now I’m so confused, I’d prefer to understand whats happening here,” Finley said, faking confusion as convincing as they possibly could.

“Ugh! Fine, Will tell them what’s going on but go do it in the other room ‘cause I don’t want to hear you attempting to explain to them what’s happening,” the Ares boy said laughing. The girl that had let us into the Big House sat down quickly on the edge of the couch, balancing on the arm.

“I could kill you where you stand and no one would care because no one likes you. You’re going to die alone and sad because you can’t get your head out of your own ass long enough to see that no one wants to be near you. You’re a douche and refuse to admit when you’re wrong,” Will muttered in what Bertha thought was Italian, instead it was a language she’d picked up when the pantheon spread close to Europe but only barely so she was a little rusty but knew it by heart.

“What’s his problem? He got a Napoleon complex or what? I’m no cactus expert but I know a prick when I see one,” Finley whispered to him in Italian, leaving the room and following Will onto the porch and sitting down in one of the lawn chairs.

“Okay, so you know the Greek gods and goddesses? Well they’re all real and so are all the monsters. This camp is to protect the children they have with mortals like yourself and me. I am a son of Apollo and because you just got claimed by Aphrodite, you’re a child of Aphrodite. Um, sorry, usually I’m better at this but with Olympus on lockdown, campers aren’t able to get quests and the Oracle hasn’t gotten any prophecies since it went into lockdown so everyone is looking at the Apollo cabin for answers and it is really stressful and I’m really tired and Sherman just was really grating on my nerves. I’m sorry that’s on me,” he rambled, going from explaining what he knew about the gods to him apologizing for not being able to explain the best.

“It’s fine Will. I’m sure everybody gets that way when they are stressed. I sure do during finals,” Finley said, pretending as if they hadn’t just been tossed out of the sky and into a dumpster not even three days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will is a stressed boy and has every right to lash out and I stand by that


	3. Rewrite?

I really enjoy this idea and I don’t think I did it any justice when I was writing it before. I’d love to rewrite it and further develop it as I feel better about my writing capabilities now then ever.

What would a rewrite have/develop 

-Drew Redemption

-Character development for Aphrodite and Drew

-Sibling relationship between Aphrodite and Drew

\- Friend group vibes for Aphrodite, Drew, Will, Leo, and Nico

\- Might make it poly Will, Nico, and Leo?

I have 2 plot things that might happen

-they become archeologists(my original plan/lowkey boring but more angsty then anything) 

-they become heist experts (definitely will have angst but will contain more character development and will take a while for them to actually become criminals/ for the plot to start)


End file.
